Oaks
|mission=y |gifts=y }} Profile Personal summary Oaks was born on Day 8 of Summer. When he was a baby, Oaks was abandoned in the woods by his biological parents until Papa Bear Abu found him. Papa Bear raised Oaks and settled near Portia to allow Oaks to interact with other humans. Oaks can speak human language and also has the ability to talk to animals, such as Papa Bear. Physical appearance Oaks is a young man with pale skin, brown eyes and medium-length straight red hair. He wears a heavily-patched bearskin cloak with the head forming a hood, and the front legs acting as sleeves for his arms, and red straps meeting at his collar to hold it on. He is bare-chested beneath the cloak, but he has dark blue and red striped pantaloons covering his legs to below the knee. Over the pantaloons, he wears a fur sash, covered by two belts: One turquoise with a silver buckle, the other purple and red striped with gold loops and several things hanging from it, including a winged white key, a couple of decorative keychains and a yellow pouch. His lower legs and feet are covered with simple wraps over sandals. He has a gold necklace with a single decorated animal fang or claw strung on it. Related characters 's closest connection in Portia is his foster father, Abu, who adopted him when he was young. They can often be found together in the fields just outside the city. }} | | | | | |_ | | | |,|-|^|-|.| | | |_ | | | Abu| | Ack|_ }} When befriending , his relationship network with other NPCs will also be affected, resulting in the player receiving favor points from those NPCs as well. Schedule His home is open from 7:00 AM to 21:00 PM. |-|Monday-Saturday= |-|Sunday= Relationship is one of the potential bachelors that the player can romance. Upon reaching Friend status at four full hearts, the player can confess their love to him with a Heart Knot. If the confession is successful, his relationship status changes to Boyfriend. After has become the player's boyfriend, upon reaching Lover status at eight full hearts, the player can then propose to him with a Wedding Ring. If the proposal is successful, his relationship status changes to Husband. Once certain other conditions have been met, and the player can then try for children. Additionally, upon meeting certain relationship levels, certain perks are rewarded. Perks ;Husband + :Receive help with domestic work and resource gathering, and a chance at receiving gifts first thing in the morning. Social interactions Chat Chat is a basic social interaction available at any relationship level. Chatting with once a day can increase his relationship by 1 point, or 2 points with the Smooth Talk skill; subsequent chatting, on the same day, only results in the same conversation without any relationship gain. 's dialogue may change every day and every season. may also comment about certain events or missions. Higher relationship levels, including romantic involvement, also change 's dialogue. Gift *Oaks feels neutral about Stone, Wood, Hardwood, Sand, Soil, and Wasted Food, unlike most NPCs who dislike them }} Desires |Buddy= |Friend= }} Spar }} RPS Photo can partake in group photos with the player after reaching the Associate level. *More poses are unlocked by reaching higher relationship levels. *Romance poses are unlocked by becoming partners. *The "Photographer" skill can fully unlock all poses, regardless of relationship or romantic level. *All poses can be viewed in 's Gallery page. Dates Play Date Dine *Likes Meat and Juice *Dislikes Bitter Food |D3=N/A |L4=N/A |D4=N/A |L5=N/A |D5=N/A |L6= |D6= |E1=N/A }} Interact Relic trade |r10= |f1= }} Missions Secondary missions ; Care packages :Deliver care packages to Carol, Alice, and Oaks with Nora. ; Keep Cool, Papa Bear! :Find Papa Bear with Oaks. ; Oaks' Worries :Ask Gale about how to help Oaks get a job. Commerce commissions Gallery Oaks.jpg ru:Дубок Category:Characters Category:Marriage candidates Category:Bachelors